Changing the Past
by lovetowrite390
Summary: I rewrote Nick's past. It takes off from the episode Ravaged... where he gets to know his high school sweetheart all over again. Same characters, Nick and Megan, but I have changed their past...Please Read and Review and most of all enjoy!Its a romance!


**My First Cold Case Fic...**

**Takes off from the episode "Ravaged..." where Nick meets back up with Megan, his love from high school. What if they had the baby and stayed together all along?** **How would the future have been? And would Nick have been a good father?**

_Summer 1989 _

_Nick was fit and in shape. Megan was the all American cheerleader who had won his heart. "What did I ever do to deserve her?" Nick thought, as he walked through the woods near the cabin they had been staying at that summer and wrapped his arms around her. _

_"Howdy stranger!" Megan smiled at him and they walked arm in arm to the cabin. "What do you want to eat tonight? You know, we never have to go to school ever again!" _

_"I know!" Nick smiled. "Can you beleive we skipped the whole graduation ceremony and headed up here for some rest and relaxation and now..."_

_"Now we are a part of each other." Megan finished for him. _

_"Yea." Nick thought back to the night before, when they had lost their virginity to each other. It had been an amazing experience for him, and he hoped the same for her. Neither one really had any idea what they were doing, but he knew that they would improve over time. _

_He opened the door to the cabin for her and she walked in, her hand still gently in his, leading him in there with her. "I love this cabin." She smiled at how quaint and cute it was. "I wish we lived here." She confided in him. _

_"Maybe one day we will." He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He buried his face in her mane of blonde hair and took in her scent. He never wanted to be without her. He twirled her around so she could face him. "I love you so much, and I never want to be without you." _

_"I feel the same way." She replied. _

_"I'm glad. So, maybe one day, after I have become something big, a doctor, a lawyer, something like that, maybe then I will buy you this place." Nick smiled widely at her and led her to the kitchen. "Let's eat and then..." His eyebrows went up at the thought and she just blushed. _

_That was how the summer was for them, so it was no surprise when in September, she found out she was pregnant. She called Nick right away, he was working at a QFC at the time, they were just out of high school. _

_"What should I do?" She cried into the phone. "Should I go down to the clinic?" She asked. _

_"No!" Nick protested. "Tell me where you are." _

_"I am at my work, at the dress shop." She replied. _

_"Okay, I'll be right there!" Nick made a stop first, and then he headed to the dress shop. He saw her sitting on the bench outside the dress shop looking so worried, like her life was spinning out of control and she couldn't catch it. He hoped he could help her catch it! _

_He stepped out of the car, all the while the thought that was going through his head was that he had the be a man now, that now he had a HUGE responsibility to take care of. He gently reached into his pocket and walked up to Megan, who gave him a teary eyed look. _

_"I don't know what to do Nick..." Her voice trailed off and she cried in his arms. _

_"I do." Nick's voice was cheery, not the kind of voice of a man that would want to kill his child and end the best relationship that had ever happened to him. _

_"You do?" Megan looked up at him, a bit startled at what he had just said. _

_"I do." Nick smiled and opened his hand. In it, was **not** the money she would need for an abortion, it was a beautiful dimond ring. "I don't want to lose us." He looked at her, his eyes filled with hope, joy, and love. "I want it to be you, me, and our baby." He smiled widely at her shock. "Will you marry me?" _

_Megan was so happy right then. "Yes!" She shouted. She and Nick hugged each other tightly and kissed sweetly on the bench for a few minutes. Then, they headed to their own houses, and they of course told their parents that they were engaged and that they were expecting too. _

_The wedding happened quickly, the nearest church was rented out and they went on a honeymoon back to the cabin. Megan would have wanted to go someplace more exotic, but since she was pregnant, it was doctors orders that she stay home and rest, so she and Nick decided on the cabin. _

_When their daughter was born, Nick couldn't have been more proud. "What do you want to name her?" He asked Megan. _

_"What name have you always liked?" Megan asked him. _

_"I always liked the name Ally, but she needs a longer first name, how about Allayna?"_

_"I like it." Megan agreed. "And what about a middle name?" She asked. _

_"Well, maybe we should take one of our mothers' first names and make it her's? Or we could go with grandmothers'." Nick suggested. _

_"Well, I had a grandma that recently passed away named Rose."_

_"Sounds wonderful." Nick smiled down at his little baby girl. They were all sitting in the hospital room with the baby. "Allayna Rose Vera." _

_"Beautiful!" Megan smiled at the baby too, and the picture that the three of them made was adorable. One sweet, lovely, family. _

_XXXXX_

_PRESENT DAY_

Nick stopped by the flower shop after work and picked out a lovely bouquet for his wife Megan. It was their anniversary and he wanted to surprise her with flowers, chocolate, and then take her out, maybe to dinner. The kids were old enough now that they didn't even need a sitter, so going out was nice and easy.

He picked out a lovely bunch of roses and headed home. His son Connor was playing basketball on the side of the road. Allayna was inside studying for school and it looked like Megan had just walked in from work.

"Hey hon, how was work?" Nick asked casually, pretending like he had forgotten their anniversary.

"The usual. Everyone arguing and such." Megan replied.

"Well, you are a lawyer..." Allayna pointed out, as she munched on chips and read her text book.

"Do you know what today is?" Megan asked Nick, hinting at the occasion.

"I didn't forget your birthday did I?" Nick did a great job right then of looking so serious.

Megan's eyes got wide as she thought he really had forgotten. Then, his eyes lit up as he whipped out the roses. "Happy anniversary!" He smiled and she laughed.

"Thank God you remembered!" She kissed him quickly and took the flowers. She put them in a vase and set them on the table.

"How could I forget, it was one of the best days of my life!"

"Mine too. Look at our family, all that we have together, it's amazing what we made it through."

"Yep." Nick agreed. "Everyone said that you wouldn't ever graduate from University and that I would never make anything of myself, and here we are, a cop and a lawyer! And we are still married!"

"We will be forever." Megan said with confidence.

"Of course we will. Your the best thing that ever happend to me."

Megan smiled. "And what the second best thing to ever happen to you?" She asked.

"Our children of course!" Nick continued to smile. "I have reservations for a new restraunt called _Killians _at six, so you better get ready."

"Oh! Will do." Megan planted a kiss on his cheek as she walked past him and down the hall to their room.

"You better go get ready too, _Killians _is kind of formal!" Allayna pointed out.

"Right..." Nick smiled at her and headed down the hall to get ready too.

They went out to eat and just enjoyed the company of each other, life could not have been any better for either of them. They both had good jobs and amazing kids, and they were so content with their life together.

"Would you change anything?" Megan asked, as they walked out to the car.

"Not a thing. We did it all perfectly. We have two amazing kids, one who is almost in college and the other who is fifteen, almost sixteen and working on becoming a basketball star. I mean, I wouldn't trade it for anything in the whole wide world."

"Not even a million bucks?" Megan asked.

"Nope! Not even for all the money in the world."

They smiled at each other widely and Megan walked up to him and entered his arms. They kissed out in the parking lot, once again, enjoying just being together. "I have an idea." Nick said.

"What's that?" Her eyes were dreamy, like she was a young adult in love all over again.

"Well, maybe I should show you my other surprise for you." Nick had almost forgotten it.

"What surprise?" Megan asked.

"You'll see. Get it! It won't take us too long." Nick smiled at the thought of the look on her face when she saw it.

He drove and drove and Megan felt that the area they were going to was familiar, until finally, they hit the cabin. "Oh my gosh! Did you...You didn't!" She was in shock.

"I did! I remembered my promise to you way back when and it was finally for sale so I did it, I bought it!"

She and Nick hugged again and for the first time in a very long time for them both, they felt like they should take some time off of work and make time for each other and for their family.

Nick had purchased it furnished, so they could stay there that night if they wanted to. Nick got a fire going and they sat in front of the fireplace and relaxed. "Should we tell the kids about this place?" Megan asked him.

"Yea, when we get back later tomorrow." He replied.

Megan nodded in agreement and they cuddled. Here they were, the exact same place that they were eighteen years earlier, and everything couldn't have been better! Life was perfect!


End file.
